


Ford and Stan Watch a Sad Movie

by eosrealis (Aurorealis)



Series: Gravity Falls: "A grunkle in every bite, or your money back!!" mini-prompts and one-shots. [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Crying, Gen, Men Crying, Siblings, stan twin feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorealis/pseuds/eosrealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan ropes Ford into watching 'The Duchess Approves', and Ford doesn't fare any better against it than Stan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ford and Stan Watch a Sad Movie

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: http://eosrealis.tumblr.com/post/140538628269/more-quick-ford-for-the-prompt-ford-and-stan

“The Duchess Approves?” Ford scoffed. “Seriously, Stan?”

 

“Hey, don’t knock it ‘till you try it, poindexter. Seriously it’s right up your alley- it’s got politics, it’s got drama and love triangles, you used to love that stuff!”

 

“Wha- I did not!” Ford sputtered, “ I enjoy tasteful romance, not, not soap operas!”

 

Stan waved a hand in dismissal. “Just watch it. It’s only a movie.” Ford huffed at that- he knew Stan was just as into the dozen season long tv show that the movie was based on. If he let himself get conned into watching this, it was only a matter of time until Stan harassed Ford into watching the entire series- a no doubt boring, cliche, dreadful series. But rather than protest further, Ford sighed and sat down on the couch. They were both trying to make an effort to reconnect as twins, the least Ford could do was share a movie that Stan obviously loved. Besides, the Stan o’ War II was set on a steady automated course- it wouldn’t be breaking into any interesting waters for at least a couple days.

 

Stan grinned and clicked the remote- the movie was already set up. Predictably, it began with some piano piece, a dull, cloyingly sweet patter of notes. Ford settled himself down for a dull two hours of sacrificed time.

 

0o0o0

 

“I.. what…” Ford couldn’t believe it when count Lionel betrayed the duchess’ trust at the cotillion and tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. “H-how could he-?” Ford’s voice cracked and he immediately cut himself off in embarrassment. His heart broke with the Duchess, and Ford hardly noticed the blanket that was suddenly thrown around his shoulders.

 

By the time of the climactic wedding scene Stan had originally crowed about in the first place, Ford was full on sobbing. He could barely even see the image on the television screen inbetween wiping tears away. When the movie finally ended, Ford’s eyes were rubbed raw, his cheecks sticky with dried tear tracks.

 

“That- that was..” Ford sniffled.

 

“I.. geez sixer, was it okay? I knew you’d like it, but I didn’t think..”

 

Ford groaned. “I’m sorry, I didn’t believe you. But I just can’t- that poor woman! She only wanted to be free to make her own way! And she was just used like that, over and over, I just,” Ford covered his face in moritification. “But, she got her happy ending, even if count Lionel tried to ruin it.”

 

Stan laughed, “Yeah, that bit got me too. I’m glad you liked it.”

 

Ford chuckled as well, but suddenly his emotions seemed so awkward. He groaned again, more out of embarrassment. “I guess you had me pegged all along. At least no one else was here to see that.”

 

Stan looked sharply to Ford in alarm. “What? No, come on, don’t be embarrassed about it! It’s fine, you’re allowed to have emotions!”

 

Ford allowed a wry grin. “I realize that.” Swiftly, he wiped his face of any remaining wetness, and blew his nose decisively. “It’s just, I haven’t done something like that in a long while. I guess they just had a very low threshold.”

 

Stan looked like he wanted to argue, but then stared at Ford for another moment, thinking of something else to say. Finally, he spoke, “You know, the first time I watched this, I didn’t really want to. I was bored, and too lazy to pick up the remote.”

 

“Yes, I think I recall you saying as such before…” Ford wondered where Stan was going with this.

 

“The thing is, I wasn’t even slightly invested in the beginning. But by the end, I was crying like a baby. It’s just that good.” Stan grinned and slapped Ford on the shoulder.

 

“Oh come on, You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

 

“No, really! It’s just that good!”

 

“I refuse to believe it. I was just on an emotionally short fuse.”

 

“Well, you did start before I did. I only cried when the Duchess proposed.”

 

“Well, it was rather beautiful. In the time period, it was completely inappropriate for women to propose. The whole act should have been scandalous, but he was just so in love with her that not only did it not matter, but it actually meant more to them as a couple..”

 

“See, I knew you would love analyzing that kind of thing!”

 

Ford couldn’t help a chuckle, and soon Stan joined in. Maybe he had a point. The Duchess Approved was just a really great story, one that was both sad and heartfelt.

 

Ford still wouldn’t be admitting that he cried over it to anyone else, though.

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon- Ford doesn't know it yet but he is extremely vulnerable to sobbing at sad movie scenes because it's a surprisingly good outlet for his many repressed emotions. So much crap has happened to him, on either side of the portal, that he can find some personal relation to almost any bad thing that happens to characters in movies or shows. It's a safe space for him to express sorrow at the things that have happened to him without quite realizing he's doing it


End file.
